Oh My Grell
by Valerie Verucca
Summary: "UOOOOH SENPAI! APAKAH INI BERARTI!/ "MEMALUKAN! MENDING GUA MATI AJAA!"/ Grell mendapatkan suatu 'cobaan' yang membuatnya stress tingkat provinsi. Abaikan summary.


CURCOL Fwahahaha~ membuat fic buat melepas penat dan stress akibat TO kmaren TTwTT

Ah ya, R.R mungkin harus menunggu, gomen ne QAQ *WB*

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ga usah Kuroshitsuji, minimal SHKnya aja jadi punya saya~ *dipukul mbak Yana*

**WARNING**

OOC(saya jamin), AU, gajelass, GARING, sarap, typo dan temukan kesalahan fatal lainnya dalam fic gaje ini.

**SUMMARY**

"UOOOOH SENPAI! APAKAH INI BERARTI?"/ "MEMALUKAN! MENDING GUA MATI AJAA!"/ Grell mendapatkan suatu 'cobaan' yang membuatnya stress tingkat provinsi. Abaikan summary.

**Oh My Grell**

By: Verucca Lucifer

Rate: T

Genre: Humor, Parody

Seperti biasa, shinigami berambut merah yang mengakui bahwa dirinya seorang lady itu menyapa shinigami lainnya yang ditemuinya di Shinigami Dispatch Association Management dengan penuh suka cita.

"Selamat pagi juga, Ms. Sutcliff" kebanyakan itulah yang mereka ucapkan. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka mengetahui jenis gender shinigami serba merah itu, mereka tetap menggunakan kata 'Miss', karena jika tidak, mereka akan tahu akibatnya =.=''

"Pagi senpai~!" sapa Ronald Knox. Shinigami blonde itu melambaikan tangannya kepada senior ber—gendermeragukan—nya itu. "Pagi juga, Ronnie~!" balas Grell sambil memamerkan gigi hiu nya kepada juniornya itu.

"Kuharap hari ini—" ucapan Knox tiba-tiba terputus saat melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada seniornya. Grell mengerjapkan matanya. "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang salah di wajahku?" tanya Grell sambil meraba wajahnya. Mencoba merasakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Bukan disitu.. tapi di situ..!" Knox menunjuk dagu Grell. "Eh?" Grell lalu meraba dagunya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Senpai memakan gulali(?) kah?" tebak Knox. "Gulali? Tidak" Grell menggeleng dengan polosnya. "Heh? Lalu ini.." Knox mengarahkan tangannya ke bawah dagu Grell.

"AKH!"

"Hheh?" Knox memainkan helaian seperti benang tipis dan pendek berwarna merah di tangannya. "Ini bukan gulali" timpalnya setelah mencoba merasakan bau manis permen kapas itu dari benang-benang merah di tangannya.

"Itu menyakitkan, idiot!" Grell mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Sakit..?" Knox menatap benda seperti benang dan wajah seniornya secara bergantian. Sementara itu, Grell hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Tu-tunggu, jangan katakan—"

"UOOOOH SENPAI! APAKAH INI BERARTI?"

-oOo-

William T. Spears mengerenyitkan dahinya saat melihat shinigami serba merah yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Penempilannya aneh—yeah, dia tahu kalau Grell Sutcliff memanglah orang yang paling aneh yang pernah ia temui di dunia ini. Namun..

"Sutcliff, apa ada kebocoran gas beracun di tempat ini?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam itu kepada sang bawahan yang kini mengenakan masker hidung gajah. (apalah namanya, minna-san tahu masker tebel warna item yang biasa dipake ilmuan2 waktu nyelidikin korban kontaminasi nuklir itu nggak? Bukan masker tipis yang dipake mamang ojek biar ga kemasukan debu! o3o;)

Grell menggeleng. "Hmmmpf hmmmpf hmmmpf..!" setidaknya itu lah kalimat yang bisa didengar William dari shinigami itu.

"Buka topeng anehmu itu, Grell Sutcliff" perintah William. Grell menggeleng lebih cepat. Seolah maling yang dipaksa ngaku. Dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar setiap perkataanmu!"

"Hmmmf!" Grell kembali menggeleng.

William menghela nafasnya pasrah. Lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan ke arah shinigami itu. "…!" Grell langsung menjaga jarak dengan William. Grell menghindarinya? Tentu saja hal ini membuat William semakin bertanya-tanya.

William kembali mencoba mendekati Grell. Namun Grell selalu saja menghindar. Begitu dan seterusnya. Tentu saja William bertambah emosi.

"Kau ini kenapa?" dengan cepat William menyambar masker itu dan membuat masker itu terlepas dari wajah Grell dan terlempar jauh.

"JANGAN LIHAT!" Grell menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Grell lalu berlari, tak tentu arah hingga menabrak sebuah rak buku yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Akh.." Grell memegangi dahinya yang kini memar akibat benturan keras tadi. William mencoba mendekati Grell, namun shinigami merah itu langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar ruangan sambil menangis(?).

-oOo-

"Huwaaaaaa!" Grell meringkuk di bawah meja kerjanya sambil menangis. "Sudahlah senpai..! itu hal yang biasa! Kau tidak perlu menangisinya!" ujar Ronald Knox yang kini hanya bisa memandangi seniornya itu yang menurutnya—LEBAY BANGET SIH LOE.

"Ada apa dengannya..?" Eric Slingby yang sedaritadi diam, dan hanya mendengarkan tangisan Grell yang bagaikan anak anjing kelaparan itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Knox menoleh ke arah lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Itu, hanya karena dia—"

"MEMALUKAN! MENDING GUA MATI AJAA!" jerit Grell tiba-tiba.

Hal ini membuat jantung kedua orang shinigami blonde itu seolah melompat keluar dari dalam dada mereka. "Uagh!" Alan Humphries yang baru saja membawa tumpukan paperwork yang ia terima dari William langsung melompat kaget dan menjatuhkan semua paperworknya. (sebegitu dahsyatnya jeritan Grell o_o)

"Alan!" Eric dengan sigap menghampiri Alan dan berusaha membantunya bangkit. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Tenang saja..!" Alan menolak uluran tangan Eric dan berusaha bangkit dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Jadi.. ada apa dengannya?" tanya Alan sambil meletakkan segelas air mineral yang diambilkan Eric tadi. Sepertinya mantan pebimbingnya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Apalagi dia memiliki 'duri kematian'.

Knox menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Lalu ia memberikan isyarat kepada Alan dan Eric untuk mendekatkan telinga mereka. Knox pun membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin Grell mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Oooooh…" ujar kedua shinigami itu bersamaan. "Hanya karena itu…?" komentar Eric. Knox mengangguk. Lalu ia melirik meja kerja Grell dan menghampirinya.

"Sudahlah, itu kan hanya—eh? Kemana dia?" Eric tidak menemukan shinigami berambut merah dibalik meja itu.

"Mr. Sutcliff!" teriak Alan. "SENPAI!" Knox ikut berteriak. Mereka berdua melihat Grell Sutcliff yang kini berdiri di jendela dimana—ini adalah lantai 8! Siapapun bisa mati kalau terjun bebas seperti itu!

"Selamat tinggal, kalian semua.." Grell pun melompat dari jendela tersebut.

"SENPAI!" spontan ketiga shinigami itu berlari menuju jendela dan melihat Grell yang terjun bebas dengan kepala berada dibawah. Kepalanya bisa langsung hancur jika membentur tanah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUAK!

.

.

.

.

.

'Apa aku sudah mati?' batin Grell. 'Oh William, bahkan dia belum menyatakan perasaannya padaku(?). Bodohnya aku, maafkan aku Will!' kini ia mulai menyesali perbuatannya.

"Sutcliff.." Grell mendengar sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya. Suara William.

"Sutcliff..!"

hhe? Apakah William juga mati disaat yang sama?

"GRELL SUTCLIFF, BANGUN DARI ATAS TUBUHKU!" perintah William dingin.

"Eh?" Grell membuka matanya dan melihat seorang William T. Spears terbaring terlentang tak berdaya(?) dibawahnya. Membuat orang yang melihat mereka bisa salah paham OwO''.

"W-Will?" wajah Grell langsung bersemu merah. Lalu ia dengan cepat bangkit dari atas tubuh William. "Ma-maaf!" rupanya ia terjatuh diatas William yang sedang berjalan tepat dibawahnya saat ia melompat tadi.

"Ugh..!" William mencoba untuk duduk. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali akibat terkena tindihan shinigami serba merah itu. "Maaf!" Grell mencoba membantu William.

Knox, Alan dan Eric akhirnya sampai juga di lantai dasar. "Senpai!" Knox langsung berlari menghampiri Grell dan William. Namun Eric menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Eh? Dia masih hidup?" tanya Eric. "Hush!" Alan langsung menyikut Eric.

"Senpai..! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Nghh.. hanya merasa sedikit sakit di kepalaku—Wirru—AKH! JANGAN LIHAT AKU!" Grell yang baru sadar kalau maskernya hilang itu langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"..?" serbuan tanda tanya langsung berada di sekeliling William. "Memangnya ada apa denganmu Sutcliff?"

"INI SANGAT MEMALUKAN! SIAPAPUN AKU BUTUH MASKER ATAU TOPENG!" jerit Grell. Knox menghela nafas. "Sudahlah senpai! Hal seperti itu sudah biasa untuk laki-laki!" ujarnya.

"Sudah biasa? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya William.

"Itu, Sutcliff-senpa—"

"JANGAN BERITAHU DIA, KNOX!" sela Grell dengan kedua tangan masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Dagunya mulai ditumbuhi jenggot" ujar Eric tanpa dosa. "..!" Grell langsung membuka tangannya.

"Ditumbuhi apa?" ulang William.

"Jenggot, yeah ada helaian merah di sana, apa lagi kalau bukan jenggot?"

"Oh.." William melirik Grell. "..!" Grell kembali menutupi wajahnya.

"Kemari kau.." perintah William. Grell menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apa itu benar-benar..?" Grell mengangguk pasrah.

"SANGAT memalukan" tambah Grell. Pada akhirnya ia menurunkan tangannya. "Tertawakan saja aku sepuasnya" ujarnya sambil cemberut.

William memerhatikan helaian rambut merah yang tipis dan pendek di dagu shinigami itu. "Memangnya kenapa jika kau memiliki jenggot? Itu hal yang wajar 'kan?"

"Will-senpai benar, lagi pula tidak hanya senpai saja yang memiliki jenggot. Eric-senpai juga punya 'kan? Dan dia biasa-biasa saja dengan hal itu" tambah Knox. Eric dan Alan ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Jenggotku ini melambangkan bahwa aku adalah laki-laki sejati!" ujar Eric sambil memasang pose 'good looking', membuat Alan hampir tertawa.

Grell terdiam untuk sesaat. "GUA GAK MAU JADI KAYAK SI BREWOK ITU!" teriaknya menggelagar. Membuat ketiga shinigami itu bisa kena serangan jantung.

"Kau itu LAKI-LAKI, Grell Sutcliff! Itu hal yang wajar jika dagumu ditumbuhi jenggot!" ujar William yang mulai emosi.

"Tapi benda ini berwarna MERAH MENCOLOK, Will! Dan aku ini seorang LADY! Seorang LADY TIDAK MEMILIKI JENGGOT!" balas Grell sambil terisak(?).

"Kalau begitu cukur saja" ujar Alan.

Tangisan Grell terhenti untuk sesaat. "Mencukurnya hanya akan membuatnya lebih panjang dan tebal saat benda ini kambali tumbuh!" lalu ia kembali menangis.

"Ya kau cukur saja lagi!" ujar William sambil berjalan mendekati partnernya saat di akademi itu.

"Tapi—!"

"Kau pikir apa guna pisau cukur?" komentar Eric.

"Sudahlah, Sutcliff! Jenggotmu tidak akan memmbunuhmu 'kan?" William menghentikan langkahnya saat jaraknya dan Grell hanya selangkah lagi.

"Dia merusak imej lady ku, bodoh!"

"Kau itu LAKI-LAKI, Grell Sutcliff! Berapa kali harus kukatakan itu?"

"Waduh, mereka mulai bertengkar.." ujar Alan. "Aku tidak mau ikut campur" Eric berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka. "E-Eric! Tapi—!" Alan mengikuti superiornya itu. "Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, nanti juga mereka berhenti sendiri"

Kini tinggal Knox yang masih betah menonton mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah senpai..! Kau harus terima kenyataan bahwa kau adalah laki-la—"

"ENYAH KAU!" Grell dan William menatap garang Knox secara bersamaan. Bulu kuduk shinigami blonde itu langsung berdiri. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Oh my Grell~

-END-

RnR please?


End file.
